Red and White
by CampionSayn
Summary: A little spin-off from my 'Twinning' story. Twenty-five drabbles/sentences based off of 'Twinning' and the characters within for each Dee twin.


Title: Red and White  
>Summary: A little spin-off from my 'Twinning' story. Twenty-five drabblessentences based off of 'Twinning' and the characters within for each Dee twin.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or any other series mentioned here. I just play with them. A lot.<br>Dedication: Rose Midnight Moonlight Black for her previous reviews and for instilling some confidence in me.  
>Warnings: Mentions of murder, sex, swearing, blood, angst, slash and in connection to my and RMMB's fics.<p>

I write this because I find myself thinking that 'Twinning' is actually going slower than I would like and this is to, I don't know, give me more ideas and push the envelope more than I already am.

* * *

><p>1: Gone<p>

First the green and then the red and then little drops of black. Dot was sure to put the nail polish on carefully and exactly as Joker's Daughter asked, lest the lesser clown be subjected to another night of…humiliation.

2: Hack

Ghoul might have been the expert in their sect of getting in and out of people's hard drives without being noticed, but Delia was the expert of getting in and out of their heads after finding her way into their secrets and other less scrupulous aspects.

3: Innocent

There are times, few and far between, when Delia wears herself out and allows her trademark smile to slip from her face like light slipping around the moon until there is no light at all.

4: Create

"So, Babs… how you feeling? Do you need anything; water, soda, stale pizza, some pain pills for that hole in your arm?"

Behind cracked glasses, Barbara Gordon barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, despite the pain from the rifle fire running through her system.

5: Territory

"This is yours, I think."

The leader of the Falcones blinks stupidly at first, but after a little prompt from Delia, a wave of the hand and a tilt to the head—and her lackeys pointing their new and improved rifles at him—he sighs and clenches his teeth together as his fingers grasps the zipper of the duffle bag and open the mouth wide.

The last thing he hears, before he throws up at the sight of the two pairs of empty eye sockets of his two best men staring up at him, is Joker's Daughter warning him not to go anywhere near Bats again.

6: Dance

J-Man, tall, and now just a little more domineering and dangerous, watches from the shadows of the rooftops and building hangers downward towards the still seedy, unkind alleyway; his…queen…is talking in her low sultry tone with that green and black chemical demon who was once Derek Powers…and the Jokerz second in command feels contempt and lust for the dangerous thing he has taken for not himself, but for entertainment's sake.

7: Molten

The lava that had only hours ago been fake and bubbling innocently in the casino's lobby, floating with painstaking slowness through the halls and aisles of the place, and standing above the chaos, Delia holds out her metal skewer with the three marshmallows and waits for them to turn a golden brown; screaming keeps going on above her head.

8: Naked

With a lazy glare and a forced sigh, Ghoul got up from his perfectly comfy seat in the Jolly-Jack candy factory and walked away from the sight—getting rather old in his opinion—of Delia sitting with her legs draped haphazardly of her own comfy chair, licking an ice cream cone without any clothes as nobody had done laundry all week.

9: Possess

It is with a horrendous realization that Joker's Daughter finds that their whole family does have one tiny thing in common; none of them really want material things. Sure, they have stolen things that might help them in the long run, Joker always was paid so he could flush the green paper down the toilet and throw the silver and copper coins into the river and sea, Harley took secrets and things nobody else thought of value, Deidre bought clothes and incense that most didn't want and Delia herself even took things that could fetch a pretty penny or that she could use to service her own means…

But actually _wanting_ it, to _own_it, was a foreign concept in their family.

10: Alcohol

"None tonight, J-Man."

The white painted clown tilted his head in a rather freaked out way as Delia dismissed the expensive, damn near impossible to get without a few thousands credits vodka he had offered up—quite literally—on a silver platter.

11: Eight

"Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!"

Woof growled menacingly upwards at the obnoxious red plumed bird Joker's Daughter had brought in from the latest place they had ransacked. A prop bird trained to act as a pet for a pirate in the latest community fair going on downtown.

So far, roasting it seemed like a better idea than keeping it alive. It has shit on him three times, kept snatching at his fur to make a nest and kept flying around his head for no reason he could fathom.

12: Forever

Delia could never understand what people saw in family togetherness. What was the point when every animal on the planet was like them anyway? Pick a mate, have a mess of screaming infants turn into adults, show some unity and words of comfort along the way, repeat.

Of course, humans were animals anyway. But each animal had a breed and social dynamic. Some lived in groups or alone, some ate meat or plant life or fish. Some raised their offspring together, some alone, some even ate their offspring if they didn't want them or had no other choice but to survive off of the meat.

Delia did not understand.

13: Pretzel

The endorphins rushing to her head were priceless. First, they had done it on the piano—a nice little thing the apartments previous owner had forgotten in his haste to leave without getting shot—and then the kitchen right in front of their henchmen, and now on the roof of the building. The knife she had stuck herself with once had done wonders for the adrenaline increase.

14: Most

Her eyes blinked open and closed twice, but then closed again as light flitted across her body, a little set of black shadows dotting her, like butterflies and gnats.

15: Wine

"White grapes! What a brilliant idea, white grapes!"

16: Media

"And we're getting off here."

Ghoul and Woof looked at each other, and the other Jokerz—especially Chucko and J-Man—looked flabbergasted as she pulled on the cord that stretched the length of the train like some strange, brown colored vein. With three strong tugs, the train stopped, all bodies moving a little forward with momentum's shift, and she grabbed her giant-ass bag and hopped out of the first exit.

"Wha—Why? The city is fifty miles away!"

Delia grinned backwards at Chucko, the fat man-regardless of his annoyance—still snatching up his own suitcase along with everyone else, "I hate Los Angeles."

17: Revenge

Smirking up from her prone position on the concrete, Delia was certain that the look she was getting from the hero Rook would send J-Man peeing himself and half of her hordes running away before any fight began. But, he was mortal, obviously, and quite vulnerable at the moment.

"How's Batsy doing today?" Joker's Daughter asked in good nature, still tasting blood along the inside of her mouth as he brought what could pass for a katana an inch from just between her eyes. Ooh, she hit a nerve.

18: Super

"More powerful than a locomotive, and just about as subtle."

This phrase was a memory of a time she was not a part of and had never heard, and yet the impact was perfect as the Boy Scout backed up a step away from the sight before him. That horrible smile was exactly the same and he had to clench his fist a moment, so he wouldn't slam it into her.

19: Sunshine

Delia acknowledges that she might be pregnant when she starts craving oatmeal and ice cream at the same time. She acknowledges that J-Man is probably the one whose sperm was absorbed into her and copied over to make more little clones of herself, her sister, their mother, and their grandparents. She acknowledges that this should be called a miracle since she has so few ovaries. She acknowledges that she's having twins when she feels kicking along her spine and ribs at the exact same moment in her seventh month.

She acknowledges that it's too early for them to be coming out, and there's too much blood in the fluid running down her legs in the empty, cold warehouse and that she should probably be in pain, but it's kind of fuzzy at the moment.

She acknowledges they both are a little on the scrawny side, blonde, and barely crying as she sets them in the bloody rags and linen she had used, and there is only a little fog coming from their throats with their cries in the cold air as she walks passed.

She also acknowledges that they will die as she walks away from them and out of the warehouse.

She wanted boys. She doesn't acknowledge those as her children.

20: Green

Stacks upon stacks of ancient, historical, pieces of paper lie before her and she orders Chucko and Dot to grab what they could in both arms and take them to the facilities' toilets.

21: Burn

Gasoline stained the tips of her fingers and she could feel little drops fall from her nails that had clung to her even as she lit a match and watched her childhood home burn to the ground, leaving nothing but a bright display of gold, reds and that one second of blue before everything ignited and she was wiping her hands and holding them out to be warmed from the snow falling around the chaos.

22: Collect

There are a multitude of rolling blackouts covering in and out of Gotham, and right now is the perfect time for Delia to use that bunch of ignition worthy equipment she found earlier that week.

23: Birds

Looking into green eyes that are too familiar for his liking, Tim blinked once and allowed the little bitch to circle him twice. He could have a small talk with her.

24: History

"I don't love you."

J-Man smiles up and bites the lining of her neck, drawing lines and drops of blood as he thrusts into Joker's Daughter again, earning a delicious moan from the young woman, "I know that."

She smiles, pulling hard at his hair until his head is tilted so far it would have broken if he didn't have stronger muscles, "I'm never going to love you. That doesn't make you…I don't know, angry?"

Without any provocation, he flipped so she was on her stomach and he was above her—despite knowing she would always be in control with this so-called relationship, "Not at all."

"Why?"

He fisted his hand into her hair, dark green against his pale skin, and thrust as hard as he could into her, causing both to shiver and shake, but still he answered, "We're crazy."

25: Fault

"I really fucked you up this time," sick red lips spoke, Delia's strong hand gripping golden hair as her foot, with the especially sharp heel, dug a hole clean through her twin's left shoulder—a railroad spike right into the ground, hitting moisture—drawing lots of blood, "Didn't I, little sister?"

No answer. As usual.

Pressing down a little hard with her heel, Delia was granted a low groan from her copy, some blood spewing up with the air in her lungs. Much better.

The hole that Delia had pushed Darling through continued to allow rainfall to drip drop into the puddle of blood setting beneath Quinn, and some into Joker's Daughter's own clothes, her own very few blood stains along the arms of her purple coat turning much darker with the wetness.

Delia never expected—or really wanted—an answer. She just wanted to see and take what she could from every one of their…meetings.

* * *

><p>1: Hurt<p>

'_Oh, make it stop, stop…no more…please_,' Deidre mentally screamed, trying hard not to scream as above her head and too close—TOO CLOSE—by, voices rang out orders to find her and make sure she was still breathing, even as her car (that battered, beaten, broken thing lying on its side and half on fire from falling off the cliff) was picked over by those hideous smiling faces as she crawled on broken leg and bullet pumped and filled stomach.

2: A Grey Streak

Hiding under the deck in the back of Wayne manor like a wild animal, Deidre knows that this is childish, but she is not going to come out. She likes living too much, and though he is old, she knows that Jason Todd will most likely have a tire iron when he comes to meet her, and there is not enough tranquilizer in the world to stop him if he finds she looks even a little like Joker.

3: Drugs

"Oh my God, what did you give her?"

Remaining as calm as he could upon the ground as the maniacally laughing blonde chased after one of the Guardians of the Universe, yelling something about "huggles" while jumping from one tall building to another , Green Lantern Kilowog looked over the list of clinical narcotics Soranik Natu had used on previous humans who had visited Oa as well as Darling Quinn less than ten minutes ago.

"Well, lots of sedatives so Natu could stitch up that open wound on her arm, but…."

The Batman snatched the data-pad right out of Kilowog's hands and looked over them a moment, giving out an exasperated moan at the exact moment Green Lantern Arisia flew over their heads to catch Deidre from falling into the lake, finally having caught the Guardian (and squeezing him for all she was worth, screaming "I shall remember the color of your eyes when no other—oh, you have hair!").

"Did none of those of you on the mission—did Warhawk even bother to remind anyone she can only take Tylenol 3?"

There was a loud, operatic splash which followed with the sounds of Arisia apologizing—to the Guardian or Deidre, none could tell—and Kilowog saying, "Obviously not…"

4: Long

"Could your legs be any longer?"

Blinking over her shoulder and through the broken lines of the book shelves of the GCPD's ancient file room, Deidre finally caught sight of Hal Grayson, staring from his place next to the A-D section, up the ladder she was standing on and along her alabaster legs. She self-consciously bent her knees a bit until her rear sat upon the top of the ladder, her knee long black skirt covering her up better.

"…Well, maybe?"

5: Tiny

"Can I keep one?"

Arm still pushing Terry back away from Alfred's tiny little two week old kittens that Colin had helped him wrangle out of the gutter where his cat's mate had left them to die, Damian's head did a one-eighty, ice blue eyes flickering over the lithe blonde in his doorway. She was looking her usual pathetic self, except that Alfred's youngest kitten—the runt and also the only one that had attributes from the mother; all gold save for a few brown spots along its back—was cuddling into her chest and a lock of her hair hanging over her shoulder.

"How did you get him?" the man snarled, ignoring Terry as the young man went back to cooing at the six black and white little ones, "He was in lockdown with the others!"

"Eh, no," Deidre smirked, the little one giving a round of purrs as she rubbed its back, "She wiggled out of the gate and was trying to get to the kitchen. But she couldn't get up the stairs, could you little lady?"

The last bit was obviously stated at the kitten, the blonde's voice giving off a babyish tone, earning an annoyed look from the Wayne son and a hissy back talk, "They're all boys."

"No, they're not," she sassed back, so self-assured as she often was around pets. The kitten—female—in her arms made a happy meow just as Terry suppressed a snort.

6: Starve

Sometimes, not often, but some, when the team is separated on strange worlds and apart for some weeks on end, Warhawk realizes that this little doll figure McGinnis has brought along is human; especially when they sometimes find her with another member of the team and find that Darling has lost weight because she has given almost all of her food to Alexa—too weak to hunt for herself—or Kai-ro—all-knowing though he is, even he cannot outrun a lack of supplies—and he keeps his mouth shut for it.

7: Afternoon

Legs held with dignity as he sits on the Watchtower's floor outside of the unsuspecting new recruit's room, Conner Hawk—of the Arrow clan, son of the original Green Arrow and still somewhat functioning JLU member—could smell what seemed like the monastery when he was younger. Sunshine and Opium incense, something he has yet to find anywhere else until he came up to the Watchtower and followed the scent—wonderful and relaxing and oh how he wanted to cry at the memories—to the room that had been empty earlier.

As the door opened—finally, he can't help the thought that surfaces onto his features—he is first met by a pair of dainty feet in boots, and as his eyes travel up, a pair of crystalline eyes and a very disturbed look directed down at him.

8: Cracks

Most would think what she was doing was silly and pointless—they were just weeds—but she couldn't help avoiding the little blooms sprouting up and out of the solid pavement; she always felt bad when one of them were crushed underfoot.

9: Wood

Colin would never understand why he always felt weird—just a tiny bit, though—whenever Damian had Terry and Deidre over and the ginger found them chopping wood out back, looking sweat stained and…

10: Type

It stopped surprising Terry after five years of knowing Deidre just how unlucky she was in life, but never ceased to stop making him angry on her behalf on just how doomed she was in love. Sure, everyone had their off dates that ended in a less than pleasant time once in a while, but hers were like a saga of a never-ending parade of humiliation and the entire League placing bets on just how bad her date would go.

Her first two dates were horrible, what with one rejecting her for Terry's ex-lover and the other turning out gay and dating the first dates' lovers' brother, but everything after was…

Well something like at the moment, with her being beamed up to the Watchtower in that new red dress, covered in mud, cement mix and paint, her hair a bedraggled mess with foliage sticking out where Terry is certain she hit her head which was the cause of that blood on her forehead and…a tiny tinfoil swan that might have been from the restaurant she went to held delicately in her hands as she limped passed J'onn and over to Terry, a half-smile on her face.

11: Fish

Astonishingly, Bruce laughed out loud when he and his two new wards went to commune with nature, caught three large fish and Deidre said she would eat the berries from earlier that they had picked—she hated fish.

12: Intimacy

She rarely, almost never laughed, not full on out and loud, anyway…just small smiles, giggles and chuckles; maybe that's why she can't form a romantic relationship anymore than Bruce ever could.

13: Jealousy

Dana wasn't at all, ever, at all paranoid about Terry spending time with the blonde that worked for Mr. Wayne's ex-wife, because for one thing, she knew Terry loved her despite their few break-ups when things were on the rocks and for another, the blonde was … well, Dana didn't exactly know what she was, but the brunette was certain it was off-limits. The girl could barely make eye contact, Dana was sure she would die before having sex.

14: Chess

"Wow, you won again?"

Damian hissed something mean and menacing and somewhat self-deprecating over his shoulder and under his breath at Terry's question and continued into his kitchen, Colin smiling to himself and holding out an energy drink for his lover.

Terry took Damian's seat and reviewed the game as Deidre munched on one of Colin's giant cookies, using both hands to hold it.

Among the remains of the game, Terry took special interest in the fact that—as always—Deidre had completely left Damian's pawns alone, as well as his knights, and only her three remaining pawns and her queen had taken Damian's king. Either his vanity had gotten the best of him, or she had played using chaos theory again…

15: Wild

Lions are strong, noble creatures that live out their lives in a grouped community that every human has found to be the creature of courage since…forever…but, honestly, she liked hyenas a lot more.

16: This is Mine

Deidre had learned when Terry's little ones—dear Bruce and strong Warren—were to be left in her care, that she was not to keep them from each other, not to let them near anything that could break (they would find a way to break it one way or another), and to keep her hair in a braid/bun, otherwise Warren would yank on it. She learned that the hard way when he had learned to toddle around on all fours and found that when he got his hands on a fistful, it _hurt_.

17: Face Paint

"Can we leave soon, please? This stuff is really starting to itch."

"You wear grease paint all night long almost every night!"

"Yes, but that doesn't come with mascara, lipstick and the chemical crap that makes sure it won't come off."

18: Past

"Where did you get these?"

Still making sure the ginger couldn't reach the pictures in her hands, Deidre smiled, Terry doing the same as he set down their coffee, making sure the cups didn't make contact with the photos. All of the prints displayed Barry just under five years old and as adorable as ever. Some even included him in frilly bathing suits obviously made for girls or completely naked, running away from his older brother.

19: Moonlight

Her nieces, tiny Irene, and small Iris, are always quiet when together, but for the life of her, Deidre can't get one from the other without them screaming their lungs out and grasping blindly when their sister is taken away.

20: Knife

Waiting upon the front porch for the police to arrive, pale blue eyes stare blurrily through the door at the body, in its last resting place, that horrible line of red and marrow and—oh god she can see some bone—she can feel all of the contents of her stomach rise up before she can make a run for the bushes; instead she heaves over the railing of the veranda.

21: Help

Deidre can count the real friends in her life—now, anyway—on one hand. She is comforted in the fact that most are from the Bat clan, or other highly esteemed heroic bloodlines.

22: Adytum

The stones have been run smooth by rivers that have passed, rains that have come and gone from the opening in the earth above her, but if she looks closely—and she has not told Terry this yet, has not even brought him here—she can see the exact cracks from the impact of Harley's body with its momentum landed, and the faded brown that was once blood.

23: Chai

"This is so boring," Barry grumbled, slamming his head upon their little table and instantly regretting it as he brings his head up to pull the solid little bean he had been playing with from the crater-esque mar in his forehead.

Terry laughed openly at this display of childishness, but tried to keep it down as Deidre slept, her head leaning against him as the train rolled on its merry way to their destination to meet Zeta and Ro. The waitress that crossed the aisles every other hour was coming up again and the Batman was contemplating whether he should risk moving Deidre to order a tea. That Indian one was really good…

24: Fun

"Why are they wearing water wings in the tub?"

Terry, dark blue shirt doused in buckets of water from the little battle earlier between their separate sets of twins, shrugged innocently. He was occupied with using both arms to make it seem as if Warren and Irene were levitating above the wetness, the little blonde struggling to dive back in and the slightly bigger brunette waving his toy sword around using pirate jargon. Under this display, their siblings—Bruce and Iris—were using their water wings to float in circles.

Deidre and Dana looked at each other and shrugged, grabbing a set of towels each, both ready to dry off their brood.

25: Similar

While he held her hand carefully in one hand, careful to avoid touching the IV the doctor had stuck in her, Terry tried not to cry as he looked over how badly Delia had beaten her sister in a blitz attack again. One of her eyes was covered with the bandages also being used to soak up the blood leaking from the cuts on her forehead, there was a tube stuck up down her throat to pour in charcoal to get rid of the poison she was forced to ingest (just to cover their tracks) and what little of her body that wasn't stitched up heavily, was bandaged and scabbing.

He didn't want to think about this again, and as though some entity above were watching and listening in, he didn't have to long as outside he heard the tell-tale sounds of some of her relatives bombarding the doctor with questions. Only, it was not the doctor that answered, rather it was Barbara and Bruce.

He could hear Bruce talking Jonathon away from the poor, frightened intern, could hear Barbara offering Leslie and Eddie a coffee downstairs in the cafeteria and felt…relieved.

It was good to know that she did indeed have someone else—family, he should maybe call them—that worried when she wasn't home at night.


End file.
